


I Love Rockstars

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (leather pants), Armie is being dump, F/F, I am shit when it comes to song text, I love Tarkin family okay?, M/M, Pin(n) him, but Kylo is hot okay?, i mean leather pants kinda hot, whatevvsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Love is in the air around Armitage Hux, but he is sitting on the hair of the (seemingly) unrequited crush on the lead singer of the band he's managing. Laul and Phasma are being snarky and Kylo is trying his best okay? Hux is just daft sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Leather pants are hot and imagine Adam Drive in some....*drools over keyboard*  
> This is an old WIP, a bit edited, but otherwise in it's former glory!  
> Have fun!

Armitage Hux doesn’t quite know what annoys him more about his job. On one hand it’s an amazing job he does and he loves to shift dates and plan things, have everything in order and under his control. But then there are the fangirls.

Like they are everywhere he goes with the band. Screaming either Kylo’s name or Rey’s. Occasional someone shouts “Pin him” in the mass of voices when Finn and Poe are close by. But it’s mainly Kylo they are lusting for. The dark haired man looked amazing in his super tight leather pants and his lose vest, showing off his chest.

Hux glanced down on his tablet to check the system’s life feed. Everything seems to run smoothly. Not one failure so far. When he looks up, Phasma is ushering the band further inside, cutting the fangirls off as the other security officers push them over to the main entrance.

   “Well then that’s over.” Rey says and throws her hair over her shoulder.

Phasma gives her a peck on the cheeks and the two women smile at each other.

   “You two make me sick.” Hux says.

   “Just because you have no love in your life.” Poe Dameron teases his manager.

   “Get on stage!” Hux hisses and walks off annoyed.

Ever since Phasma and Rey were a semi-offical thing and Poe and Finn had their first on-stage snog, Hux had become more aware that he was still single with 34. He always said it was easier, not having someone to care for when he was on tour. He looked down on his phone. A text from his cousin Laul.

            _HEY love-less old man! Hope you are fine as hell (you are already as hot ;D ). Wish you all the best for the first concert of this tour. Call me when there is a five second gap!_

With a roll of his eyes, Hux dialled her number. She picked up immediately.

   _“I presume you have a five second window now!”_ Laul always had the talent to sound overly happy over the phone.

   “You bastard. Yes, I have time now.”

   _“Is it running smoothly?”_

   “Yes.” It came out more stressed as intended.

   _“Something the matter?”_

   “Just the usual lovey-dovey feelings around me! I sometimes wished for a closet-partner.”

   _“Ah, I remember the terribly well thought-through idea of a partner living in a closet, so you can take them out when you need them and store them away when not. Definitely going to work.”_

   “Get your sarcastic little ass away from me.” Hux hurried through the large building so no one could eaves drop on his conversation.

   _“You are in the US not Ireland, so it’s pretty much as far as you can be away from me.”_ Laul sighs. _“Never thought about getting it on with someone from the crew?”_

   “You asked the same question like five times before.” Hux turned a corner and sat on the stairs. “And I will tell you the same thing over again: There is that one person I am interested in, but he will never ever ‘get it on’ with me.”

   _“Mister Rockstar then?”_

   “Thank you for pointing out the obvious.” Hux rubbed one hand over his face.

A fire door fell shut above him and Kylo Ren came walking down, seemingly he went up there for his short meditation. He walked past Hux and gave him a court nod.

   _“Hux. Hux Tarkin! You still there?”_ Laul piped in while Hux stared at the man’s butt as he walked off.

   “Yeah. Sorry, but I have to call you tomorrow back, I need to work.” The excuse was lame, but Laul merely sighed.

   _“Sure luv! Have fun.”_

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

To say he had fun was not entirely wrong. It was always fun to see the different cities, hear the fans shout for the band, call for one song after another. And looking at it from the side-lines was something Hux enjoyed. He loved to watch The Knights of Ren in full action. They were incredible.

Rey as the loud, booming singer next to Kylo’s rough voice was perfectly matched. Finn, sitting behind his drums had for once his eyes and hands off Poe while his boyfriend fondled the bass.

But Kylo was the most amazing thing on stage. He and his red-black guitar, an old beaten thing his father once bought for him was the only thing he let into his hands, were a perfect couple. His messy hair always ended up sweaty, his shirt clinging to his body and his trousers hanging a little lower. And he was always the last to leave the stage.

When he walked past Hux he always gave a brilliant smile to the other and winked at him sometimes. The only reply he would get was a court nod before Hux would begin sending the stage builders out to put everything back into boxes.

Laul was called nearly at every evening after a concert. The props of begin in Ireland wer that she was always available during this time. She listened to her cousin rambled about his life while she typed up another chapter. Sometimes Hux felt used by her, but he knew that she was writing a story, a romance and needed the feeling-input he gave her.

   “You aren’t writing down every word I say, do you?”

   _“Mh? Ah, no, Jesus!”_ Laul gave a brilliant laugh. _“Nah, I am writing without actually knowing what I do right now. But honestly, why don’t you go and have a nice long chat with Mister Rockstar in his bed room with the aid of water based lube.”_

   “Because life isn’t a story you can simply write Laul!” Hux leaned back in the chair while he looked around his hotel room. Through the blinds some car’s headlights flicked past and he yawned.

   _“Luv, you know it’s kinda the thing at every damn concert or tour. You call me and ramble about your life and how much you want to get your leg over.”_

Hux could perfectly picture her as she sat in her darkened room, talking to the computer screen while her fingers typed up sentence after sentence. She was a true multitasker.

   “I’m sorry.” Hux said.

   _“Don’t be.”_ Her voice was soft and the distant typing sound stopped for the first time. Her inhale was loud over the earpiece. _“I just…Want the best for you. And you are making yourself unhappy.”_

   “Laul, the point is, I am not. I mean sure, I am pining after a man I will never get, but at least I know it. At least I get to spend some time around him and have good memories of and with him. It would be much harder if I had a crush on someone I don’t see that often.”

   _“Yeah.”_ She sounded sad. _“But Armie, don’t lose yourself.”_

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “That’s what she said. ‘Don’t lose yourself’.” Hux said to Phasma. She knew about Hux’ love life since Laul had pressure him to tell her. “As it it’s that easy.”

   “Oh, my sweet gingerbread.” Phasma kissed the top of his head.

Both were drunk and cuddled up on a sofa while the band celebrated their huge success of the evening. Rey had joked that the two would make a cute couple. After all they had been a cute couple a few years in the past. But that was a different story.

   “Laul’s right though.” Phasma mumbled. “She’s always right about love-stuff.”

Hux merely replied with a hum. He looked over to where Kylo was standing and listening to something Rey said. Phasma shifted and pulled Hux close. She gave him a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek with her blood-red lips.

When Rey saw this, she gave a delighted laugh, just like Finn and Poe along with some of the more important crew members. Only Kylo looked angry.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

A knock on the door interrupted Hux’ in one of his calculations.

   “Yes please.”

Kylo entered, with his acoustic guitar slung around his shoulders.

   “Am I interrupting something?”

   “No, do you have a new song?” Hux knew this ritual. It was always painful for him to listen to Kylo sing those love songs in front of him, most of the time barefooted in jeans and lose shirt. And with his grandfather’s acoustic guitar.

   “Yes.” Kylo smiled brilliantly. He sat on the floor and folded his long limps. With a clear of throat he began.

_I see you, across the room_

_You are the sun, the moon_

_And yet, I am so close I could touch you_

_But you have no clue_

_That I am pining, pining, pining_

_If anyone knew, they wouldn’t understand_

_What got me to fall for you in the first place_

_I would rip out my heart to lay it into your hand_

_Yet, you sometimes don’t even look in my face_

_I am pining, pining, pining_

_For you and only you_

_When we’re alone,_

_I am hoping, hoping, hoping_

_Still, I never act on my love_

_If anyone knew, they wouldn’t understand_

_What got me to fall for you in the first place_

_I would rip out my heart to lay it into your hand_

_Yet, you sometimes don’t even look in my face_

_Whishing I could talk to you_

_I get up every day, to see you_

_I get up every day, so I can speak to you_

_I get up every day, wanting to confess_

_I go to sleep every day, with pain in my heart._

_I am pining, pining, pining_

_For you and only you_

_When we’re alone,_

_I am hoping, hoping, hoping_

_Still, I never act on my love_

_Please my dear, listen to me_

_You are torn apart, I know it_

_You think you are not enough_

_But why would I want someone else_

_When you are there?_

_If anyone knew, they wouldn’t understand_

_What got me to fall for you in the first place_

_I would rip out my heart to lay it into your hand_

_Yet, you sometimes don’t even look in my face_

Hux exhaled. It was amazing.

   “What do you think?” Kylo asked, from the floor of the room.

   “It’s very good. If you talk it through with the others, you can send it to Snoke.”

Somehow Kylo deflates a little. But then he nods.

   “Yeah. Well.” He rises. “Good night then.”

   “Night.” Hux said tightly as the door closes.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “I’m glad tomorrow is the last concert.” Hux said as he ducked into the car.

   “I would like to stay a little longer to be honest.” Kylo said as he looked out of the window.

The driver started up the engine and they rolled out of the curb.

   “You can stay, if you return till the twentieth.” Hux said matter-of-factly. “You can visit your relatives if you want.”

   “As if my dad’s family even likes me. I’m the son of the woman who drew the apple of Mama Solo’s eye away. Nah. I rather wanted to go hiking.”

Hux thought about the last time he went hiking.

   “Sure you can. But it’s dangerous to hiking alone here. The Rockies aren’t as friendly as the Scottish mountains.”

   “Sure.” Kylo laughed and turned to his manager. “It’s cute how you care for me.”

To have those brilliant eyes on himself, made Hux uncomfortable. As always. With a sigh he looks down on the tablet.”

   “You know the schedule?”

   “Yes. Hux?”

Hux looked over to Kylo. The other smiled softly and reached over to pat Hux on the shoulder.

   “You are always stressed at the last concert. It’s going to be alright.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “Okay guys.” Rey lifted her hand and looked at Kylo, who simply nods. “Wee lil change of schedule. Kylo here will perform a small little thing for someone special to him. Please, enjoy!”

Hux froze when the woman said this. The schedule he set usually wasn’t questioned or changed this last minute. Phasma comes up to him.

   “Cool your jets. It’s all going as planned.”

   “Planned?” Hux hissed when he felt something cold on his wrist that’s closing quickly. He looked down on his hand to see that Phasma chained him to the stage post by his side. “What the fuck?”

   “Shh.” Then she simply left.

On stage, Kylo took out his acoustic guitar and sat on a stool.

   “As Rey said, this is for someone very special to me. He is kinda daft, so we’re doing it the hard way.” Kylo glanced over to where Hux stood and winked. “He’s actually standing just over there behind stage. Give him a hand!”

The fangirls giggle, but applaud loudly. It didn’t seem to bother them that much. But Hux can’t really think about anything else other than the eyes boring into his. Kylo smirks and begins to sing, not turning his eyes away from Hux.

_I see you, across the room_

_You are the sun, the moon_

_And yet, I am so close I could touch you_

_But you have no clue_

_That I am pining, pining, pining_

_If anyone knew, they wouldn’t understand_

_What got me to fall for you in the first place_

_I would rip out my heart to lay it into your hand_

_Yet, you sometimes don’t even look in my face_

_I am pining, pining, pining_

_For you and only you_

_When we’re alone,_

_I am hoping, hoping, hoping_

_Still, I never act on my love_

_If anyone knew, they wouldn’t understand_

_What got me to fall for you in the first place_

_I would rip out my heart to lay it into your hand_

_Yet, you sometimes don’t even look in my face_

_Whishing I could talk to you_

_I get up every day, to see you_

_I get up every day, so I can speak to you_

_I get up every day, intending to confess_

_I go to sleep every day, unconfessed._

_I am pining, pining, pining_

_For you and only you_

_When we’re alone,_

_I am hoping, hoping, hoping_

_Still, I never act on my love_

_Please my dear, listen to me_

_You are torn apart, I know it_

_You think you are not enough_

_But why would I want someone else_

_When you are there?_

_If anyone knew, they wouldn’t understand_

_What got me to fall for you in the first place_

_I would rip out my heart to lay it into your hand_

_Yet, you sometimes don’t even look in my face_

_But darling, please_

_Even if you say that other lovebirds make you sick_

_Please_

_Come to me and let’s make other’s sick_

Phasma unchained Hux. He doesn’t feel his legs anymore, all of his blood is elsewhere. Someone shoves him forward and he begins walking, towards Kylo with his brilliant smile and gorgeous eyes. His mind tells him this can’t be happening, his body is stiff, but his heart, oh, his heart sings.

Kylo stands up and simply drops the guitar, something he despises other for. Then he holds Armitage in his arms, a disorientated, confused and stunned Armitage.

And he kisses him.

And the fangirls go wild. But in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos!  
> Have a nice second day of Christmas!


End file.
